The Bomb
The Bomb is believed to be a demigod among mortal men by many. He is an ally of the Holy Father Church and an Exo-Thermic being, a creature with the power to change anyone's destiny when his wick is lit. The only flames powerful enough to ignite the Bomb are the Fires of the Most within the Furnace of the Sages. Only Lumi-Visians and other Exo-Therms can light the his wick. __TOC__ Leaving Home The Bomb was once the captain of the Exo-Thermic Army in his home realm of Denzenhut. He got into a big argument with his father and quit the Royal Army. When he left home, he took the Universal Library Cipher with him aboard his space ship. Time On Earth Sometime during the early 1700s, the Bomb's space ship crashed landed on earth in the north-west region of Africa. There he remained in the hull for many years engaging in long periods of celestial slumber to reserve what remaining powers he had left, for he was far from his home realm and had to keep the Cipher hidden. By the late 1900s, the Bomb was fully replenished. He ventured out into the mortal and began having sex with every woman he could find. He wanted to create a child that would bear the Cipher, but because of his Exo-Thermic nature, he could not reproduce with human beings. This depressed him so much, that he went back sleep within the hull of his ship. Several times the Bomb reemerged in human society. He found his way to Cankerton, New Jersey and into Mental Ward Rehab, where he had the first of many flame wars with Def, which ended with him being globally banned by Dr. Fap. Making Marge His Oracle Upon orders given to him by the Lumi-Visian Sages, Masked Bastard visited the Bomb in his space ship, which was now known as the Barga and was encased in a glacier on one of the many summits of the Atlas Mountain Range in southern Morocco. The Bastard instantly befriended the Bomb and was able to obtain the Cipher, also known as The Pass Key of the Internet. One of the Bastard's bishops was injured and would die soon from lack of medical attention. The Bomb agreed to heal the lady bishop, but only if he could have her as his own personal oracle. Mistress Marge agreed to the terms and the Bomb left his imprint on her soul, meaning he could take possession of her and speak through her at any time. With Marge as his oracle, he could stay updated on what was going on in the Congregation without having to be there. The Bomb is always aware of what Marge sees, hears, speaks and thinks. But Marge is never aware of him. The Bomb continues to slumber in his ship, awaiting his time to take part in the Internet Saviour Prophecy. Future Role in the Church Young Baruch Rogers was told bedtime stories by his father Masked Bastard about the Bomb and how he flamed and exposed old man Def at the Ward. Baruch was so impressed with the Exo-Thermic being that he nicknamed him "Secret Boom Head" and even drew a picture of the Bomb. When the Arch Bishop showed the Bomb the picture, the Bomb took a liking to Baruch and vowed to serve Baruch if he ever chose to take up his father's mantle. Shit Nobody Cares About Songs and poems were written for the Bomb because people like to worship beings with strange powers. Here is a poem/song written by a cheetah-loving cosplayer whom the Bomb slept with and made her have the wettest, messiest orgasm of her young adult life. Dr. Exo-Therm or: How I Learned to Stop Trolling and Love The Bomb God save the Bomb! Everyone loves the Bomb! Who flamed the board? And took on the Ward And did it while keen and calm? Who’s great for a friend? On him you depend It’s BOMB, BOMB, BOMB! The, Bomb, The Bomb Better than headline news The, Bomb, The Bomb Go on and light his fuse! Like many horny young college coeds the Bomb has ravaged, she is currently a member of the Holy Father Church and awaits the return of her celestial lover with vaginal moistening excitement. The Bomb Gallery Resting.jpg|Do Exo-Therms dream of Atomic Sheep? Marge-the-oracle.jpg|The Bomb & His Mistress Secret-bomb-head.jpg|Drawing of The Bomb by Young Baruch Stained-glass-bomb.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of The Bomb Category:Bishops of Bastard characters